fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anna (Disney's Frozen)/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180420194023/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180505002419
"Do not be ashamed, your royal majesty," Elsa lowered her head in shame. "We know I shouldn't, but I am ashamed." Elsa took a shuddering breath. "I can't help it. I'm feeling nothing but even more and more beyond guilty than ever for everything I've done to my sister, Anna was unfair and wrong too. I should be ashamed of myself for allowing Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident, failing to be there for Anna, shutting Anna out for sixteen years ago, telling her she couldn't marry a prince she just met when I was the one who was more of a stranger to her myself, setting off an eternal winter, freezing her heart. No wonder Anna and Eval were encouraged not to care what I think, say or disapprove at all because everything's not always all about me, is it?" Elsa said. "No!" Olaf said. "But I still can't believe Anna was acting like this or like that now. And I can't belive Eval was also your other opponent since she was still there for Anna." "It's just that I've been nothing but just some so called sister friend of Anna who made choices and did things that never ever even worked nor solved anything for me at all as I thought they would. Whoever returned all of Anna's true, real, old, original repressed memories of our powers and the accident to Anna thinks Anna and Eval would've been better off being part of another family who'd do or say anything to be more and more straight with Anna too no matter what which was something I should've been with Anna from the beginning. They'd do anything to make me feel like I'm not worthy to be Anna and Eval's other sister nor did I deserve to be one. In fact, they'd do anything to make me feel like I was never ever even meant to be Anna and Eval's other sister. It was all my fault! The childhood accident was all my fault for freezing Anna's head back when I was seven, whereas, Eval was only five and Anna was only three back then. Allowing Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true but repressed memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident was all my fault. Shutting Anna out for past sixteen years ago was all my fault. Keeping secrets from Anna for past sixteen years ago was all my fault. Eval's outburst was my fault. Anna's outburst was my fault too." Elsa said. "Why ever do you think that? Just because you and your parents were too caught up in your own misguidance for past sixteen years ago?" Elsa said. "If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened.… if only I was still there for Anna like Eval was. If only I told her my secret, then Anna wouldn't have to be in her misery like me." Until Elsa looked up. "My dear Snow Queen Elsa, I will not be the last to tell you this at all, but it is not your fault that a public scene was made, is it? It wasn't your fault that your sisters, Anna and Eval got their revenge on you, your parents and Grand Pabbie, was it?" "Yes it was!" "But still, no one has the right to make anybody else miserable around her nor him nor them nor should they get his nor her nor their revenge on someone they, he or she supposedly always love no matter what; nor should they lash out when someone allows anybody to remove someone else's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of their, his or her past life out for their, his or her own mind. It's you who will always be Anna and Eval's other sister no matter what and nothing they do, say or think is going to change that fact nor can they replace that. Never forget that..… Elsa looked more and more purely shocked than ever to heart but she nodded while she held back her tears. "Thank you." "Come now, chin up. We'll get some make-up on that and you can enjoy a nice relaxing dinner. Anything or anybody will heal your broken hearts soon enough, and then you can heal, too."